Blooming Relationships
by RegiGod
Summary: The perfect replica has been made by Vlad that looks exactly like the real Danny Phantom. Phantom, the creation, has his own unique characteristics but knows next to nothing about emotions. What happens when Phantom and Danny meet? DISCONTINUED
1. The Making of Phantom

**RegiGod:** All right, I know what you people out there are thinking… why is this guy making another story? He should finish his other three stories first… well, my answer is that I just can't get this idea out of my head so don't blame me! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the others!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman but I do own one thing… and that's the plot!

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which means boy x boy and if you don't like it, please leave.

**Coupling: **Danny x Sam will start out for us and then maybe some Danny x Phantom later on if you review!

**Note: **You must be wondering why Danny and Sam are always together in my stories… well it's because it's easy to write my stories out like that. And I know this chapter may seem similar to another person's story but the fact is that it really isn't… it's just similar, lol.

_Blooming Relationships_

Prologue – The Making of Phantom

**Noro's POV**

"Yes… yes! I finally did it! I have finally made the perfect replica of little Daniel!" Vlad started to cackle maniacally at his creation that looked exactly like Danny Phantom who was now lying on a gray, cold table.

"Humph. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even gotten the DNA to make that replica of yours." Vlad stopped his laughing as he turned to look at me. He gave a smug grin as I closed my eyes threateningly. "You couldn't even get close enough to the boy to get his DNA out of the multiple tries that you tried and yet for me, it only took me one try. How… amusing."

_Flashback…_

"Who are you!? And what do you want with me!?" screamed the halfa as he looked upwards at me.

"I am Noro… and what I want from you little child is your DNA." I smiled evilly as a girl dressed in black moved next to the ghost child with a huge gun that rested atop her shoulder.

"Oh man… why does everyone want my DNA?" Everyone? He must be talking about Vlad and the other weaklings who tried to get his DNA and failed miserably.

"Who knows why… but I know one thing, I'm not going to let them take any DNA from you Danny." The girl and the white haired boy took a glance at each other and blushed once they did.

"Aww, how sweet. Boyfriend and girlfriend…" They both glared at me as I could only laugh at the love they had for each other. I could never understand why people in this world loved one another like this… it was pointless and useless. All it brought was pain.

"Shut up!" I laughed at the way they tried their feelings for one another in front of me. The ghost boy suddenly shot out green beams at me which I easily evaded by moving to the side.

"I have no time to deal with this…" I touched my fingers in such a way that had my pinky and index pointing outward on both my hands. I smiled once more as I pointed my hands at the two lovebirds. "Noro Noro Beam!" Two pink beams were suddenly shot out of each of my hands as I was able to get a direct hit. 30 seconds is all I have before they get back to normal… I quickly moved to the ghost boy and injected a needle into him. I began to take out blood and as soon as it was half filled, I took it out of him and quickly left the area.

_End Flashback…_

"Well if I had a stupid little pink beam like yours, I would have easily retrieved the DNA myself." I growled at his insult. Didn't this guy also have some pink beams himself?

"You better watch your tongue…" I started out until the ghost in white clothes cut me off from speaking.

"Or what? You better watch what _you_ say to me because as long as I have what you want, you can't do anything to me." Vlad turned back to his creation and began to express how his work was magnificent. Damn him… I'll soon get what I want and then, I'll kill this ghost myself. I became suddenly interested in his creation that had started to move. The copy began to groan presumably from what it had to go through just to be created.

"Come on… let's get you standing up." Vlad pushed one of his arms under the look-alike and the other under his legs as he lifted his creation up and gently placed it onto the floorboard.

"W-where… am-m-m… I?" I became shocked when the creation spoke. Does this being have intelligence as well? Is it actually… a perfect replica of the ghost child?

"You're in my mansion, Phantom." Phantom? He's naming his creation Phantom? That's so unoriginal… Vlad had finally let go of Phantom, as he calls it, to see if it would stand up on its own and it did.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good…" Hmm, he appears to have stopped stuttering as well. And he has feeling… so far so good I suppose. "And my head hurts…" So he _does_ have intelligence.

"It's just a headache… you'll be fine soon." As Phantom rubbed his head of the pain he was feeling, he moved around the room, looking at all the objects that were here with us. I wonder if he has powers like the real Danny Phantom. "Can you walk okay?" Hmm, Vlad seems to care a lot for this creation of his.

"I guess so." This imitation of the ghost boy is perfect. He too also has snowy white hair, glowing green eyes, and black and white clothes as well. I just wonder if the inside is the same…

"Do you feel tired?" Tch… Vlad talks just like a human father would for his human offspring. I guess he always wanted a child or something.

"Kind of…"

"Well then, let's go to the living room and rest shall we?" Phantom stopped walking and nodded as Vlad changed back to his human form. The expression that soon appeared on Phantom's face seemed as if he was in awe by the transformation that had just taken in place in front of him.

"Oh cool, can I do that?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. That's a good question… can he change between a human and a ghost form just as the real Danny Phantom can?

"I don't know my son but why don't you try?" My son? This guy is taking everything too humanly.

"How do I do it?"

"I don't know actually… when I want to change to my human or ghost form, I just want to and it does it." Phantom closed his eyes and struggled to change to his human form but he didn't succeed. He opened his eyes and was out of breath from his attempt at changing.

"It's okay… let's go to the living room now." Vlad walked up to Phantom and led him up the stairs out of his laboratory. Hmm, the fool left me here in his lab… which means… "Don't even think of trying to do anything in my lab Noro. I still have what you want, remember?" I snarled once more as I stomped my way upstairs.

**The Next Day…**

"What are you planning on doing with Phantom anyway?" Vlad smiled deviously as he looked upon his 'son.'

"I plan to raise him for a while and teach him how to use his powers correctly."

"How do you even know he _has _powers in the first place?" I looked at Phantom as well and saw that he was immersed in the television show he was watching. "And how do you plan to raise him?"

"I know he has powers because he accidentally shot my remote control when he pointed at it and I plan to raise him like a normal parent would. I'll send him to school and once he has full control of his powers, both he and I will kill young Daniel." My eyes widened instantly.

"And how long are you going to raise him for? You know I want what I want and don't think for one second I'm going to stick with you for a long time. We may have a deal but this is ridiculous." He chuckled to himself as he took out a shining red orb and I gasped that he would have it in his hand in front of me.

"If you don't stick around until I defeat young Daniel then I guess I'll just have to dispose of this won't I?" Vlad suddenly raised his hand and brought it back behind him.

"No!" I screamed out. I didn't want him to throw it… I needed that orb for my own doings!

"So does that mean you'll stick around?" I bit my lips as I nodded. This guy sure knows how to use others for his own doings. I glanced over to Phantom and I could only wonder what his own fate would be.

**RegiGod: **I know this wasn't much but it was a prologue! Don't expect too much out of a prologue… lol. And don't worry, the next chapter will be more exciting and interesting since I will get Phantom to meet Danny! Hurrah! Leave me a review please! Until next time!


	2. Preparation

**RegiGod:** All right, I know what you people out there are thinking… why is this guy making another story? He should finish his other three stories first… well, my answer is that I just can't get this idea out of my head so don't blame me! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the others!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman but I do own one thing… and that's the plot!

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which means boy x boy and if you don't like it, please leave.

**Coupling: **Danny x Sam will start out for us and then maybe some Danny x Phantom later on if you review!

**Note: **You must be wondering why Danny and Sam are always together in my stories… well it's because it's easy to write my stories out like that. And I know this chapter may seem similar to another person's story but the fact is that it really isn't… it's just similar, lol. And this chapter is still kind of short since I'm still prepping you readers up!

_Blooming Relationships_

Chapter 1 – Preparation

**Phantom's POV** (A/N: I like doing the POV's from Phantom or Danny's views)

"Do you remember everything I have taught you Phantom?" I nodded happily at my father.

"Of course! I don't forget so easily you know." My father chuckled at my joke as Noro just stared out the window like he always did almost every day unless I asked him to help me with something.

"You're the best son a father could ever have." I smiled as my father took me into a warm hug. "You learned how to control your powers so quickly… and you're also smart in school. An A student. You're nothing like Danny Phantom at all…" I paused as he released me from the hug.

"Should I… be exactly like Danny Phantom?"

"Of course not son! You should be unique and you are." Noro breathed a heavy sigh as he looked at both my father and me.

"Are we ever going to destroy the ghost child? You've been raising Phantom for three years now!" I blinked at Noro confusingly. Destroy the ghost child?

"Patience Noro. I still have to teach him how young Daniel fights and what his weaknesses are." My father went down to his knees until we were face to face with each other. I wasn't that short but I do remember Noro saying how my father kept treating me like a child. "Phantom, are you ready to learn how to fight?" I nodded.

"Anything to make my father happy." I said as he embraced me once again.

"Oh, you are most definitely the best." I looked at Noro as I rested my head atop my father's shoulder. He looked different from anyone I have met at school… he had this giant red nose and his hair was almost split into two. He wore this purple cape with orange pants that made him look like a clown and he always had this brown stick in his pants. I never knew what it was for… and he never wore a shirt. He looked so much different from all the other ghosts I have seen in my father's tapes as well. "Shall we go down to the lab then?" I nodded as my father stood up and turned to look at Noro. "Do you mind showing a demonstration to Phantom?"

"A demonstration?" What did he mean? Noro showed no response as my father walked up to him and placed a little pin onto the collar of his purple cape. Unexpectedly, Noro phased out of the house as my father had a grin on his face. I wonder what my father is up to now and where is Noro going?

"Let's go son." I soon followed my father through the house into his ghost lab.

**Noro's POV (10 Minutes Later…)**

As soon as I reached Amity Park, I flew into a dark alleyway and began to walk like an ordinary human being. I know that the ghost boy would sense me soon… and I wonder how it would look if he suddenly attacked a human who was just walking down the street. I gave an evil grin as I walked out of the alley and began to walk towards Casper High. I whistled innocently as I watched the people walk past me who were busy among their lives. It seemed like everyone in this world had a purpose to serve. As I looked towards a table outside a restaurant, I could see a couple showing their love openly to the world. I suddenly remembered this one time where I saw a couple that consisted of two guys… now you don't see that often and I can only imagine why. I sighed as I could now see Casper High, the school where the ghost boy took his education from. He should have sensed me by now… perhaps I should create some chaos to get his attention? There goes that plan of the hero attacking an innocent pedestrian.

"So Sam, are you free this Friday?" I soon heard a familiar voice behind me but I didn't look just yet. Perhaps they haven't noticed me yet…

"For you Danny, I always am." Ugh… looks like they did get together. I heard Danny gasp suddenly… does he know I'm here? I quickly looked towards the left of me and peered into a window that had shoes lain out in front. "There's a ghost nearby isn't there?"

"Yeah but… I don't see it at all. Do you?"

"Nope." I smiled as I walked past them and I had noticed that the both of them glanced at me. "Wait a minute… doesn't that guy… look familiar?"

"Yeah… he's that guy three years ago that took my DNA!" So they remembered me after these years. I wonder if he has gotten any better at fighting. I continued on walking as if I didn't hear their conversation. "Let's be quiet and follow him." So they want to follow me huh? This is all too easy. I kept walking the path in front of me until I came across an alleyway which I decided to enter. Suddenly, the little device Vlad had put on me started to make a noise.

"So…" Vlad's voice started to come out of the little thing as I became more aware of my surroundings. "Have you found young Daniel yet? Both Phantom and I are watching…" Humph… so he wants me to fight… well then I guess I'll give it to him.

"Of course I found him… he's right here behind me!" I turned around quickly to shoot out an ectoblast but there was no one there.

"Up here split face!" Split… face? I fell down to the ground by his insult. I don't really look like a split face, do I?

"Get up you drama queen!" I growled at Vlad's insult as I looked up towards the ghost child who was now in his ghost form. Where did his little girlfriend go? I levitated myself off the ground so that the ghost child and I were at the same level.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show your face again." I gave a smile as I saw his girlfriend atop of a rooftop that was behind him.

"Let's just say I had other things to deal with."

"So you work for Vlad as well, don't you?" My smile grew bigger. "So what do you want this time?"

"A demonstration." The ghost child seemed to be confused by what I had just said.

"A what?" I didn't reply as I shot out a pink ectoblast at the halfa which he had dodged and countered by shooting some green ectoblasts himself. I dodged and shot out another ectoblast but this time it wasn't aimed at him, this time I was aiming for his little girlfriend.

"Danny!" She screamed out as my attack got closer and closer to her. The halfa managed to reach her in time and made her intangible so that my attack wouldn't harm her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Good." Suddenly, they both disappeared into the building as I waited for the ghost child to come out. I soon felt an ectoblast hit my back as I growled by the pain. I turned around to see the ghost child smiling himself.

"Attacking my girlfriend isn't really the best choice you took." I laughed out loud at how he was showing off to his partner how manly he was. "What's so funny?" I didn't reply as I closed my fingers so that my pinky and index finger were pointing outward.

"Danny, watch out! He's going to do his little dorky dork beam!" Dorky dork beam? I let my arms and head fall down by the insult I had just received.

"Um… are you sure Sam because he looks like he's depressed all of a sudden."

"I am not depressed! And don't call my beam that!" I could see the girl try to stifle her laughter at me. Oh, how I will make her suffer. I closed my fingers hastily as I launched my attack. "Noro Noro beam!" Distracted by their amusement of insulting me, the ghost child didn't evade my attack as I got a direct hit.

"Danny!" I evilly smiled as I launched myself at the halfa and began to punch his body rapidly. "What are you doing!? Get out of that!" Foolish girl… he can't do anything at all. My Noro Noro beam makes everything it touches slow down for 30 seconds and whatever damage is accumulated will be sent as soon as the time is over. "Danny!" She screamed again and I had finally retreated out of my punches.

"It's done." Suddenly, the ghost child started to get punch in every direction that I had done within the period of time I shot him with my beam. He was moving everywhere and once the last punch was done, he didn't seem all too hurt.

"What was that? And how did you punch me without even getting close to me?"

"Perhaps you should ask your girlfriend… she saw the whole thing." He looked over to her as I shot another Noro Noro beam at the ghost.

"Watch out!" Skillfully, he evaded the beam slightly that somehow he was just able to not be touched.

"I'm not going to fall for that one again." The device on my collar began to make noises again as I waited for Vlad to speak.

"The demonstration is done. You may come back now." Without saying a word to the halfa, I began to fly back towards Vlad's mansion.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked behind me and as soon as I did, I was punched in the face. I put my hands up to my face and tried to stop the pain that I was feeling but that was futile.

"Ow! I was just leaving! Geez…"

"You're not going anywhere until you give me answers." I looked at him as I lowered my hands from my face.

"Answers?" He nodded. "Well here's my answer! Noro Noro beam!" I began to shoot beams at him as I started to fly away from the town by he wouldn't give up chasing me. He retaliated by shooting ice beams at me and ectoblasts but they all missed as I was missing him with my beams. "Would you leave me alone? All I wanted was a demonstration!"

"Yeah well I want answers!" What a persistent ghost boy. We were soon in the forest that led to Vlad's mansion and I couldn't let this ghost boy find out that I was working for Vlad... unless he somehow didn't hear Vlad's voice come out of the little machine on my collar. How do I get this guy off my tail? Wait… I got it!

"Humph. That's right… keep following me! Soon your town will be invaded thanks to you being gone and your girlfriend will die!" He soon stopped chasing me and finally turned back. Phew… that was a close one. Good thing he believed my story.

**Phantom's POV**

"You see son that boy called Danny Phantom is our enemy and you will need to learn how to fight him. You will learn his weaknesses in time so that in way in the future, both of us will fight together and be rid of the annoyance that has plagued me." As I looked at Danny Phantom's figure on the television screen, he looked exactly like me… or I look exactly like him since I'm the clone… but daddy says I'm not a clone since I'm unique and I'm different from the real Danny Phantom.

"Yes father." I obediently said yes to everything my father wanted just to make him happy.

"Young Daniel is our enemy… he is mean, ruthless, and shows no mercy to anyone. If you are to be captured by him, you are to remember not to say anything to him, no matter what he does. Remember that son." I looked at my father as he hissed the screen.

"And if I do get captured… will you come and rescue me?" He stopped hissing at the screen and as he turned to look at me, he smiled.

"Of course son, you're the most important one in my life… next to Maddie." I sighed mentally as I wondered why father wouldn't force this Maddie woman to be his wife. He talks about her almost every day and he even has this program called Maddie. Come to think of it, almost everything is called Maddie. I smiled back to my father as I didn't want him to see me thinking. I didn't know why but there was something missing in my life… like the spice as they call it on television sometimes.

"How long will you be teaching me how to fight?"

"Only a month son. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it by then." A month? But I'm sure it took father and Noro longer than a month to learn how to fight… and I have almost no experience in it. "Oh don't worry about it son. You'll get a first hand look at how to fight." First… hand? "And what I mean by first hand is that you're going to fight ghosts and you will get hurt but don't worry, learning always makes you better."

"But father, you fought Danny Phantom numerous times and yet, you haven't beaten him."

"Oh, well… I ... err… it's because that boy always finds a way to defeat me. He isn't even that smart in school and yet he has more wit than I do! But nevertheless, I will weaken him in this one month duration." I became intrigued by what my father had planned.

"And how are you going to weaken him?"

"By sending ghosts to Amity Park every single day until you and I get there I exactly one month and finish him off ourselves." He began to laugh manically as I could only stare at my father.

"But isn't that cowardly?" He stopped laughing immediately as he blinked at me.

"Of course not son! It's called strategy and through strategy is how we're going to beat him!" I have a feeling my father is only deluding himself but he _is _my father and I should respect and listen to him. "We'll start your training today son!" My father suddenly went next to the ghost portal he invented and as soon as he pushed the open button next to it, I became nervous. He wants me to fight already? "Don't be nervous when you fight, that's the first lesson and be always vigilant of your surroundings." In the next second, a ghost came out that looked like an eel with electricity sparking off its body. "Let's get started then. I can already tell that you're not as good physically when you fight as you are with your powers so let's stick to that." I nodded slowly as the sparks from the eel grew. "I'll see how you do without my help."

By instinct, I shot out an ectoblast at the eel which my father said was stronger than the ones the real Danny Phantom shoots out and once it struck, the eel moaned in pain and it looked like it was mad now. Soon after, it countered by shooting a thunderbolt at me but I easily dodged by becoming intangible. I then retaliated by shooting more ectoblasts without stopping for a second which had push the eel into the wall behind it and into the wall until the lab was filled with smoke from the impacts. I soon heard clapping from my father.

"Very good Phantom! You didn't even have to move from your spot at all." I smiled at how my father praised me… maybe this fighting thing is easy. "But don't let it go to your head since the ghost you fought was a weakling."

"A… weakling?" I saw my father nodded through the smoke as he picked up the electric eel with his bare hands and threw it into the ghost portal.

"Yep but don't worry, I'm sure a strong one will come out soon." Oh… I'm worrying right now. Suddenly, Noro entered the lab from the ceiling and landed next to Vlad.

"Finally training the boy I see…" Without a word being said, another ghost entered our presence and this one looked like a sea monster with three heads. This is going to be a long and painful day…

**Later that Night…**

I lay down in my bed with an ice pack over my head as Vlad and Noro conversed on top of my bed.

"You did well today Phantom. You did much better than I had expected." I smiled at my father as he did the same. Every muscle in my body was sore from the countless battles that I have fought. I wonder if I'm going to have to do this tomorrow…

"I saw what your weaknesses were." I looked over to Noro as he closed his eyes. "You don't move too much which leaves you easy to attack, you should always be moving in battle. Also, try to watch your back whenever you can… that's where the enemy will try and most likely hit you." I nodded while listening to Noro. "And never let your guard fall. Don't assume that the enemy is done until you see with your own eyes that he _is _down."

"If this progresses at this rate, the three of us will have no problem beating Phantom."

"I think it's rather amusing how the three of us is needed to take down one ghost."

"One ghost and his two friends." Corrected my father. Noro shrugged as he started to look out the window once again. The three years of my life here was good… I think, but I never knew what Noro's purpose was. "Well then, we'll leave you to rest. Sweet dreams my boy." My father waved at me as he and Noro phased through the floor and into another room.

I sighed mentally… my life here isn't as much fun as I see on television. The people in the television seem to always have fun but for me, it's always work, work, work and trying to impress my father… my creator. Ever since I was created, all I did was please my father as much as I could and I didn't know why… it's like something was telling me I had to. I sighed out loud as I waited for tomorrow to come.

**Vlad's POV**

"So you want me to send my own men out to battle Danny Phantom and lead them to their beatings?" I nodded evilly as I was glad that Walker could understand. "Sorry, but that's against the rules."

"Forget your rules and do it." Noro and I stood before Walker and his lackeys in front of the ghost portal in my lab.

"Do I get anything out of this?" I was beginning to wonder when he was going to ask that question. I walked over to the other, dark side of the lab and turned on the lights that revealed futuristic technology. The guards were in awe as they made an 'ohh-ing' sound.

"These weapons will be yours if you decide to take up my offer." Walker brought up one of his hands to his chin and tapped it. Come on… take the bait.

"Are these weapons powerful?" I nodded. "Powerful enough to take down the ghost boy?"

"Well, if you know how to use these weapons you'll be able to." I chuckled evilly mentally. All of these weapons couldn't take out young Daniel… all it can do is probably harm him for a while until he finds a way to counter these weapons.

"You got yourself a deal."

**One Month Later…**

**RegiGod: **Oops! I don't want to show you this part yet! And if you kind of enjoyed this chapter, review please! I promise you that the next chapters will be up to 5,000 words or more which is how I usually write per chapter unless I stated otherwise and I can tell you that it'll be more interesting! Review!


End file.
